There is a significant demand for inexpensive activated or activable gels for the coupling of antibodies and other ligands for use in affinity chromatography, industrially as well as on a laboratory scale. We propose to develop and optimize novel gels based on natural polymers that can be employed for this purpose. The proposed gels are expected to be superior to the equivalent commercial matrices in terms of both price and performance.